


Bruce is Simba and this better have a happy ending

by Bibliobibulus



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I kinda actually want to write this, Not Fic, dreams are weird, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobibulus/pseuds/Bibliobibulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is Simba, a shapeshifter, and has a really shoddy childhood. </p><p>Not-fic fyi.</p><p>Lion King+ the Hulk+ a bit of beauty and the beast....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce is Simba and this better have a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to regret posting a dream I just had but it was so weird and awesome that I just have to. 
> 
> I said Avengers instead of the Hulk movies because it was totally Mark Ruffalo.

Lion king+ the hulk+ a bit of beauty and the beast.... 

Simba is only a child when his shape shifting abilities set in. They always tend towards the animalistic, this is all a great shame and dirty secret to his uncle who holds the seat of power in their family business since Simba's father died years ago. 

His uncle becomes even more abusive towards him and his mother. The lion king father death staging happens with his mother instead and Simba flees, transformed and stuck as a monstrous beast. 

He wakes up on a jungle, back to his human form, grieving and full of self loathing. Timone and Pumbaa find him, animals that are overly friendly. He spends the next 8 years as animals, living wild with the two. He has not transformed back to human since, they live in a dilapidated mansion/resort. 

One day humans in black come from the sky, it's hard for Simba to think in human terms but he knows danger and flees. He, Timone and Pumbaa run through the jungle, but they can't escape. All are captured, but when the humans realize which is Simba, they kill the other two. This sends him into a rage and he becomes that Hulk again. He kills then all. 

Later, back in his human form, he looks through their things and realizes they were sent by his uncle. He makes the decision to return and find out what happened. 

At some point he runs into Betty, a childhood friend who now works at the family business, who explains how bad it is, the company is failing but his uncle owns the board. He and Betty devise a plan to expose his uncle as a criminal and to unseat him. Simba's father's will had him as rightful inheritor but he has been missing since 12, and he is assumed dead.

He and Betty become closer and she helps him to embrace his humanity again. 

This is as far as my dream got. But I'm assuming, after corporate espionage, science, the introduction of other Avenger type characters, and fight scenes, that his uncle is brought to justice, Bruce is at peace with himself and goes back to school, eventually bringing the company and the family back from the brink (or Betty does). And a happy ending is had.

 

Dreams are weird.


End file.
